Five Nights at Galinda's
by Rosie2009
Summary: When Galinda's Momsie and Popsicle purchases a "luxurious" cabin in the middle of the woods, Galinda formulates the magnificent idea that her and Elphaba should go and spend a week there. However, this plan does not go as well as she had hoped. Friendship feels. Before Galinda became Glinda. I also (very unfortunately) do not own Wicked.
1. Chapter 1

"I've seen this stump before," Elphaba declared suddenly, her arms folded in front of her as she stared at the deformation of the oddly shaped stump.

"No, I've never seen it before," Galinda adamantly denied, shaking her head emphatically and keeping her nose firmly buried in the map.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Elphaba questioned, looking around the forest. They had been in the thick of the trees for much longer than Elphaba had anticipated that they would be and she was growing a bit concerned.

"Yes, of course I'm sure. It was _my_ Momsie and Popsicle that bought this cabin," Galinda assured her in a brisk tone of voice, briefly glancing up at the taller girl.

Elphaba scrunched her nose in confusion, furrowing her brow as she considered that statement.

"I have no idea how that logic plays into this at all."

"Don't worry about it. Just sit back and let me do the thinking for once, Elphie. I'll get us where we're going." Elphaba raised a brow in response to the blonde's last statement.

She had the most rotten feeling that there certainly was a reason to worry. After all, her blonde roommate was not known to particularly exceed in her studies of the geography of Oz.

Elphaba leaned sideways, looking at the map over Galinda's shoulder as they wandered along. The green girl scowled at the sight that she beheld, and she rolled her eyes with the utmost irritation.

"You're holding the map upside down! Give it to me! Glin, I swear you couldn't find your way out of a wet paper bag," Elphaba proclaimed as she angled the map so that she could attempt to see where the cabin truly was. Of course, this was a fruitless endeavor simply because Elphaba didn't even know where they themselves were.

"Hey, hey! That's my map!" Galinda made a desperate attempt to snatch it from the green girl's hands. Elphaba raised it so that it was beyond the blonde's armlength.

"Why didn't you tell me we were lost?!" Elphaba demanded, looking down at her much shorter roommate and putting her hands on her hips. Galinda took that moment to seize the map from Elphaba.

"Well, that wouldn't do us any good, now, would it? Besides, we're here, see?" Galinda pointed and circled in a vague motion at a particular grove of trees on the paper.

"Yes, I can see that you think that. But did it happen to occur to you that it would have done us plenty of good if you would've told me the moment your ditzy brain brought to your attention that we were LOST?!"

"Don't yell at me about it. Not everyone is geographically inclined," Galinda offendedly told her, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Indeed, some of us are quite akin to broken homing pigeons," Elphaba snarked, looking around the trees that they found themselves in.

However, she didn't expect the sudden smack that was inflicted upon her shoulder. Elphaba jumped a bit, glaring daggers at the blonde.

"How dare you even say that to me? I was doing something nice for you, getting you out here in the fresh air to spend a week in my parents' luxurious cabin they just bought, but no! No, you have to go and be a Grumpy Gus when you should be thanking me. This is much more exciting than the terribly boring piles of schoolwork you've got sitting on your desk."

"Are you happening to forget why all of that schoolwork is piled up in the first place? It's because of you!" Elphaba accused, her brows knitted together tightly as she pointed at the blonde.

Galinda flushed a brilliant shade of red, her whole face puffing up in anger. She walked right up to the green woman and poked her in the chest as best she could considering her height.

Elphaba angled her head back and looked down at the blonde disdainfully.

"Just because you don't want to be popular and I have to constantly work to make your drab clothing choice into art doesn't mean that it's automatically my fault that you have an overload of work!"

"I believe that you would argue with a fencepost," Elphaba rolled her eyes and replied, turning to walk away from her roommate.

"And just where are you going?!" Galinda shouted.

"Someplace outside this forest so I can find someone who knows where we're at," Elphaba called over her shoulder.

"Fine! I'll just find the cabin myself." Elphaba continued to walk, unphased by Galinda's petulant response. She knew the blonde would follow before long. Galinda was stubborn, but certainly not brave when it came to the matter of being alone.

Henceforth, Elphaba wasn't surprised in the least when she suddenly heard rustling of bushes behind her.

After several moments of silence, Galinda finally decided to say something.

"Ew, honestly, why didn't someone make a trail to the cabin? I'm so sick of walking through bushes that have creepy crawlies in them- AAAAHHHH! Elphie, what is that?!" Elphaba lunged forward with the impact of a one-hundred-fifteen-pound girl hopping onto her back.

Elphaba waddled around, holding up under the blonde's weight remarkably well. However, the arms tightly wound around her neck was making it hard to breathe.

"Galinda, that is just moss." It then registered with the green girl the exact significance of that statement.

"Wait just a clock-tick… Moss! Glin, get off me," Elphaba told the girl on her back. Galinda hesitantly slid off of the taller girl's back but stayed close. Elphaba immediately rushed over to the moss, examining it.

"What about moss?" Galinda questioned albeit curiously, but primarily with disgust.

"Moss grows on the northern side of trees," Elphaba informed her excitedly, looking in the direction that the moss was growing.

"Elphie, I'm afraid that I don't understand what you are trying to say. Why is this important?" the blonde asked, putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow.

Elphaba turned to the blonde, thrilled at her discovery.

"We can use the map and the moss's northern indicator to find the cabin. If we can follow the map North-"

"We'll find Momsie and Popsicle's cabin!"

"Precisely!" Elphaba emphatically agreed with a smile.

"Sniff it out, Elphie! Go for it!" Elphaba rolled her eyes at her bouncy roommate, but nevertheless took the map and started to make her way through the growth, heading in the direction the moss was facing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Elphie….. I'm so hot," Galinda whined, trudging behind the green girl with no sign of her buoyant energy from earlier.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and chose to ignore the suffering blonde, taking the time to readjust her glasses.

"And I really have to _go_ …" Elphaba, who wasn't really impressed with the girl's complaining before, actually looked back at Galinda at that proclamation.

"Go do your business behind that tree. I'll wait for you," Elphaba instructed calmly, trying to sort the map out in the short break time that she anticipated she'd have from Galinda.

"I don't wanna go here…"

"Well, go anyway. I'm not holding your hand just so you can feel safe while you… _you know_ ," Elphaba waved her away albeit disgustedly.

Galinda huffed and puffed and stomped back behind the tree. Elphaba put her full concentration into the map, giving the blonde ample time to do what she needed to do.

"Elphie, I have a question."

"What?"

"Do you dig the whole before or after?" Elphaba's hands dropped from in front of her and she rubbed her face in complete disgust. However, she soon heard stifled giggles coming from behind the tree.

"Probably after, if I had to guess," Elphaba replied smugly, catching on quickly to the girl's antics.

"Oh… It's a bit too late, I'm afraid. I've already dug the hole before," Galinda awkwardly told her. Elphaba smirked deviously, knowing that she had clearly outdone the blonde in her attempts at trickery.

Before too long, Galinda reappeared beside the taller girl. Elphaba looked up from the map with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You ready to go, Princess?"

"Yes. Yes, I am," Galinda replied, tossing her hair disdainfully. Elphaba couldn't help but allow herself to grin at the blonde's haughty expression.

They continued through the forest with minor difficulty, sifting through bushes and pushing past trees.

That is, until they came upon a mud-filled ravine with a rickety, old bridge extended over it. Elphaba raised an eyebrow and studied the map as Galinda hesitantly approached the edge to look into the large ditch.

In a very small depiction, Elphaba spotted the bridge on her paper. It was also the only short way to get to the cabin. The long way would take most of the day for them to arrive at the little house in the wood.

But, Elphaba considered, the bridge didn't look very sturdy and if it gave out with them on it, they'd be taking a nice and disgustingly sloppy mud bath.

She thought for a moment, gauging their options. It would be much more convenient if they could just cross over carefully rather than travelling such a great distance around the gap.

Elphaba folded the map and her glasses, tucking them both into her pocket. She then steeled herself and strode forward, clutching one of the posts holding the bridge up and testing the boards with her foot.

"We're crossing this?!" Galinda squeaked, her eyes wide as she grabbed Elphaba's arm tightly.

Elphaba prodded a bit more at the wood and she carefully stepped on it, placing her full weight on it. The bridge swayed a little, but ultimately held up considerably well for its apparent age.

"It appears that we are," she replied with a calming breath. Elphaba moved forward and the entire bridge shifted unsteadily. She grabbed the ropes acting as railing and she looked up at the distance she still had to travel to the other side.

She felt the unsteady shake of the bridge and felt Galinda grasp her upper arms with an amazingly strong grip.

Elphaba could feel the fear emanating off of the shorter girl, and she knew that they hadn't made it very far at all in relation to their ultimate goal.

So, by some miracle of emotion, a twinge of pity squeezed Elphaba's stomach.

"I'll go first to make sure it's steady," Elphaba spoke with an almost unsettled look in her eye, feeling a little off after she actually outwardly showed her compassion.

Elphaba moved forward a few steps slowly, and knew that she needed to somehow lighten the mood. She was already feeling very strange after her vocal expression of care for the blonde and she knew that Galinda was likely scared out of her mind.

"We wouldn't want Princess falling in the mud," Elphaba smirked and followed up quickly in an attempt to cover up her previous lapse of sympathetic sentiment.

"Would you stop calling me that?!" Galinda spat and Elphaba upon a glance backward noticed that the blonde indeed seemed very afraid. But the emerald-skinned girl considered the fact that Galinda was still on the bridge and attempting to make demands as a good sign.

Elphaba chuckled, tentatively advancing several more steps.

"You call me Elphie. Why can't I nickname you something, Princess?"

"Stop doing that!" Galinda stopped in her tracks, but Elphaba proceeded in her forward motion.

"What?" Elphaba prompted dumbly, trying to keep the blonde distracted. It wouldn't be good if she started freaking out at this point. They were already in the middle.

"You know what you're doing!" Galinda yelled angrily in response. Elphaba didn't pay much attention to the shorter girl, and just continued making her way across the ravine.

After a moment, Elphaba realized that she was the only one moving. She craned her neck to look at Galinda.

Galinda was only a little past the middle and she was looking down at the mud with a terrified expression.

Elphaba looked in front of her and saw that there were only a few more steps before she would reach the other side. She turned her body so that she was facing the girl some distance behind her.

Galinda looked up at Elphaba, completely unnerved by the shaking of the bridge.

"Hey, Princess, what's the hold-up?"

"Don't call me that, you greenie meanie!"

"What? I can't hear you over your wonderful new title," Elphaba teased, stepping backwards as the blonde moved closer.

Galinda was steadily moving nearer and Elphaba couldn't help but smirk at her roommate's determinedly concentrated anger.

It truly was a humorous situation. Elphaba couldn't help but wonder how many times in her life she'd have the opportunity to see the ever-perfect Galinda Upland in such an outdoorsy setting crossing a broken-down bridge in the middle of nowhere with a look of defiance set on her face that mirrored a full-cheeked chipmunk.

Elphaba felt her feet step onto safe ground, and she looked down for a second to check that she was surely on the other side.

Just as she did this, however, she heard a screech and Elphaba's head shot up in surprise.

There was no sign of a blonde on the bridge.

"Galinda!" Elphaba shouted, rushing forward and looking through the hole that was left by the missing board that Galinda had been standing on.

Below her, a wide-eyed Galinda sat up to her midsection in sloppy, goopy, disgusting mud. She was frozen stiff as she slowly took in what exactly had happened to her.

"Are you okay?!" Elphaba demanded, growing more and more concerned by Galinda's silence.

A sudden ear-piercing screech erupted from the girl below her and Elphaba winced, her nose scrunching as her whole face contorted into one of pain.

"MY DRESS!" Elphaba rolled her eyes, rubbing her ears with her fingers in an attempt to stop the ringing.

"I take it you're alright," the emerald-skinned girl replied, moving backward and stepping off of the bridge.

"No, I'm not _alright_! I'm muddy!"

"Well, look at the bright side. The top half of you is not muddy," Elphaba pointed out, heading to the edge of the embankment nearby the bridge and getting down on her knees in the grass.

"Come here and grab my hand. I'll pull you up." Galinda gave her a look that clearly expressed her feelings regarding the thought of actually walking through the mess.

Elphaba flexed her hand and raised an eyebrow in an attempt to hurry the blonde.

Galinda groaned and hesitantly attempted to stand without putting her hands in the thick, deep mud coating the ground.

Elphaba couldn't help but roll her eyes at Galinda's hatred of anything dirty. However, it was admittedly more disgusting than even Elphaba would've been able to gracefully handle.

Finally, Galinda stood up in the mud, trudging forward with the mud reaching her knees. Once she reached the bank, she reached up and took the green hand offered her with both of her hands.

Elphaba reached down and grabbed the blonde with her other hand as well, pulling upward with all of her might.

"Jeez, you really should lay off whatever you claim to be dieting on!" Elphaba ground out, dragging the blonde out of the ravine with every last bit of strength she could muster.

"I am perfectly lightweight! It's the mud!" Galinda complained offendedly. Elphaba chose not to respond and instead focused on trying to haul Galinda out of the ditch.

With one final yank, Galinda was successfully lying on the grass. Elphaba took a moment, resting on her back beside the muddy blonde.

She looked over at Galinda and brown eyes met blue.

"So, you're really fine?" Elphaba questioned, softer feelings filling her heart than the pure exhaustion she felt from pulling another body sharply upward.

Galinda looked down at what she could see of her pink dress.

"I guess I'm okay. My dress isn't, though."

"Okay. Good," Elphaba breathed, sitting up slowly. She grinned lopsidedly at the girl lying on the grass. "Because the look on your face was hilarious."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh, I call dibs on first bath," Galinda proclaimed as the two girls stumbled exhaustedly through the door into the cabin. Elphaba didn't protest, and she simply plopped down into the nearest chair, which happened to be a wool-seated rocking chair.

After all, it was the blonde who had fallen into the mudhole.

Galinda disappeared into a nearby room, and Elphaba took a moment to assess the interior of the little house.

The walls were entirely composed of wood and there was a spiraling staircase leading to the upstairs. Elphaba craned her neck a bit and noticed that there was a door leading to the kitchen behind her and another door not too far from that one that appeared to go to the back of the cabin.

Elphaba absently watched the mud-caked blonde as she strode past to the door that went into the kitchen.

She followed Galinda's form with her eyes once again as the shorter girl hurried up the stairs.

"I thought you were going to take a bath!" Elphaba shouted so that the blonde upstairs could hear her.

She then heard a muffled reply and she rolled her eyes in response. She resolved not to get up. After all, if it was something important, she could be assured that Galinda would speak louder.

"Elphie! There's no bath in this cabin!" Galinda suddenly appeared at the top of the staircase to announce.

"Great. Are you sure? Did you check every room?"

"Yes, I'm sure! What do you think I've _been_ doing?"

"Well, I don't know. Aimlessly wandering about? You didn't exactly give me an update on your current activity every time you passed," Elphaba shrugged. Galinda huffed in response, stomping in frustration.

"Ugh! I feel so gross!"

"Just wait until tomorrow, Glin. You'll be fine overnight," Elphaba told her practically, shaking her head a bit at the blonde's dramatics.

"Elphie! How could you even suggest such a thing?! I smell! I'm not getting into a fresh, clean bed just to stink it up and have to wash it in the morning," Galinda protested, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

Elphaba let her head drop so that it hit the back of the rocker with a thud.

"Fine… C'mon. Let's find where you can wash," Elphaba sighed, standing up and heading to the back door.

"Why are you going outside?" Galinda questioned as she hurried down the stairs.

"Let's just say I've got a hunch," the emerald-skinned girl mysteriously spoke as she picked up a bar of soap resting on small table near the door.

Elphaba opened the door, looking out at the sunset-lit backyard. She couldn't help but smirk at the sight she beheld before her.

"Well, I do believe I've found your luxury bath," Elphaba cackled, moving to the side of the doorway to allow Galinda to pass her.

"Oh, thank goodness!"

Galinda moved by her as fast as she could, her towel and washcloth in hand. The blonde then stopped suddenly, looking all around.

"Uh… Elphie? Where is it?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba came up beside her shorter best friend, her hands behind her back with a smug grin plastered onto her visage. Once sidled up to Galinda, she gestured to the clearwater creek rushing along through the grass in front of them.

"No. No, you can't be serious," Galinda looked at Elphaba with a frown.

Elphaba extended and opened the hand with the soap.

"You'll probably need this," the green-skinned girl told her, turning away and walking away with a carefree gait.

"W-wait! I can't be out here all alone! A bear could come up and eat me with me being only in my panties!"

"Seems a rather romantic way to die to me. 'Galinda Upland Devoured by Ferocious Beast: Pink Undergarment Edition!' Wow, the news will have such fun with that story."

"Elphie!"

"Good luck!" Elphaba called over her shoulder, pulling the door shut behind her with a chuckle.

Elphaba returned to the comfort of the woolen rocking chair. She unceremoniously collapsed into it with a contented sigh, allowing herself that moment of relaxation that she was so unaccustomed to.

But she resolved to keep an ear out for her bouncy blonde friend just in case there were to be a humongous, human-eating carnivore.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Elphaba really knew what had happened, she felt freezing cold, soaking wet hands gripping her wrists. Her eyes shot open and brown met with blue. For a split-second, they stared at one another.

"LET GO OF ME!" Elphaba shrieked, jerking backwards in her chair and desperately attempting to rip her arms from Galinda's firm hold.

At her shouts, Galinda let go and stumbled back so quickly that she fell on her rear with a resounding thud.

Elphaba gasped, wiping desperately at her wrists with her frock. Galinda stared up wide-eyed at her.

After a moment, however, Elphaba began laughing and Galinda turned her head sideways with the expression of a confused puppy.

"Didn't I burn you?" the blonde questioned, and the green girl simply laughed harder.

"No! Was that your goal?"

"Well, of course not! You must think me wicked."

"I knew you'd fall for it, I knew it," Elphaba continued to cackle, shaking her head at Galinda who was still sitting on the floor in nothing but a towel.

Galinda sat and contemplated the incident for a few moments longer before it all seemed to magically click in her airy head.

"You faked that?!" Elphaba managed to control her laughing for a moment to nod her head a little.

The green girl stood up and offered her hand to the blonde on the ground.

Galinda frowned and took the hand that was given her.

"That was simply cruel!" Galinda exclaimed, an indignant expression coating the entirety of her features. Elphaba shook her head, grinning.

"It was too good to pass up. But I think you might have deserved it. After all, you woke me up with those frozen, drenched hands of yours," Elphaba told her, releasing the shorter girl's hands after a small squeeze once she was on her feet.

"Just don't do it again," Galinda said, using a free hand to better hold up the towel on her body.

"So!" Elphaba released a puff of breath calmingly. "Why were you waking me up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that all we have in the ice box is frozen vegetables and I need you to cook something," Galinda informed her with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Elphaba furrowed her brow, looking at Galinda with an unimpressed expression.

"Can't you cook?"

"I don't know how," the blonde shrugged with an almost embarrassed expression.

Elphaba gazed at her friend for a few moments more, truly questioning whether she truly wanted to make the offer she was considering.

After a few moments more of staring into those pools of deep, sparkly, innocent blue, Elphaba decided that it surely couldn't be that bad and that it would perhaps be similar to teaching Nessa to cook as a child.

"Go upstairs and change into something more socially acceptable. Come back down here and meet me after that, and you can help me cook something," Elphaba told her, already dreading the outcome.

"Elphie! This is going to be fun!" Galinda sing-songed excitedly, swiftly hugging the green girl and quickly heading off for their room upstairs.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow and her lips quirked slightly at the blonde's contagious excitement. But she was certainly dreading it terribly now that she had sentenced herself to it.

Elphaba turned and went into the kitchen. Once she was there, she stopped and looked around the room with a thoughtful expression.

There was a rectangular icebox sitting on the floor and counters lining the walls around it. The cabinets were a beautifully dark shade of mahogany and there was a little stove pressed near the wall across from the icebox.

Before she went to see what was in it, she decided to wash her hands in the bucket that she had seen outside when they first arrived. She went out the door that connected the kitchen to the outdoors.

Once she was out, she immediately dipped her hands into the ice-cold water of the barrel. She suppressed a yelp at its cold temperature and took the soap bar in her hands, rubbing it between them.

After she had finished washing her hands, she returned indoors.

Elphaba strode over to the icebox, pulling it open. A blast of cold air immediately hit her face and she waved away the fog that had come along with it. She saw several frozen bags of sliced bell peppers, purple-hull peas, and potatoes. She looked at it dissatisfiedly, wishing that there were something a bit more tasteful because she knew she'd have to fight Galinda every step of the way if she expected the blonde to eat any of it. She sifted through the bags and couldn't seem to find anything beneath them.

However, as she was pulling her hand out of the pile of many preserved veggies, her hand bumped into a slightly ajar drawer. Elphaba narrowed her eyes a bit, curling her fingers around its frosty edge and pulled. It was stuck tight, but she could feel it almost giving when she attempted to open it.

With a few mighty tugs, the drawer came open to reveal several jars of venison. Elphaba nodded a bit in approval, taking out a jar and examining it. It seemed acceptable. It didn't look completely gross, but it certainly wasn't the freshest that Elphaba had seen. She supposed it would do. Neither of them seemed very up to the task of hunting something to eat.

"Ooh! You found something besides vegetables!" Elphaba jerked back in surprise from the sudden voice beside her right ear.

"Don't _do_ that," Elphaba scowled, a hand over her racing heart. She took a moment to fully observe the perky blonde's attire. Galinda was currently wearing the frilliest, pinkest pajamas that Elphaba had ever seen. She couldn't help but silently note that she would much prefer to be looking at something drab for once instead of something so offensively bright-colored.

"Sorry. I thought you heard me." Elphaba shook her head, taking a bag of peas out of the ice box and placed the bag along with the jar of venison on the nearby counter

"So… What're we cooking?" the bouncy girl questioned. Elphaba paused in the midst of her motion to stand, considering quietly whether she should say what it was. Deer meat did not sound as if it would be overly appealing to a rich girl's tastes, so she decided to make up something.

"Mmm… Elphaba Surprise. Can you get me some salt and pepper?" Elphaba diverted the conversation quickly, straightening to her full height and beginning her search for a skillet through the cabinets.

"Okay," Galinda replied, skipping over to several cabinets on the opposite side of the icebox.

Before too long, Galinda delivered the salt, prancing back over to the cabinet to find the pepper.

Once Elphaba was sure that Galinda could handle the task set before her, she went on about her own mission. Elphaba opened several doors to no avail. She had found pots and plates, but absolutely no skillets. Of course, she noted, if there were dishes and pots, there'd likely be a pan sooner than later.

Just as she was about to open the final cabinet on her side of the icebox, she heard a sudden sneeze and the shattering of glass.

The emerald-skinned girl turned quickly to look at the blonde. To her surprise, Galinda had just stated into a sneezing fit and a glass container of pepper was lying in pieces at her feet.

Elphaba rolled her eyes with an emotion somewhere between irritation and relief upon observing that Galinda was wearing slippers that served as protection from the glass.

"What- ACHOO- are we going to- ACHOO- use now?" Galinda questioned pitifully, reaching into her pocket and dabbing gingerly with her handkerchief at her nose in an attempt to stop the nonstop wheezing.

"Just get some garlic instead," Elphaba shook her head and looked inside the cabinet door she had just opened. To her great happiness, there were several skillets of considerable size. She took one of the slightly smaller ones and put it down on the counter.

"Here's the-ACHOO- garlic," Galinda sneezed, the garlic slipping out of her hand. Elphaba's hand darted out and she caught it before it could hit the ground.

"Oh… Nice catch," Galinda sniffled. Elphaba suppressed a quiet growl of irritation toward the blonde as she tried to open the jar.

"Go wash your hands in the bucket just outside that door," Elphaba gestured, keeping her eyes on her work. "We don't want Galinda Snot Surprise in our Elphaba Surprise."

She smirked, practically feeling the scowl thrown her way.

Elphaba worked the jar's lid firmly, and the lid unscrewed before long. She lifted the seal, and dumped about a third of the contents into the pan.

She flinched in mild shock when a sudden screech rang out at a shockingly high pitch and volume.

However, Elphaba couldn't help but chuckle upon realizing exactly what the scream was about.

So when her bouncy blonde roommate came back to the kitchen, she attempted to put on her most innocent expression.

"You are despicable!" Galinda snarled. Or at least, as much as the popular girl _could_ snarl. It was quite ridiculous to watch Galinda try to be stern.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Look at this, Elphie! All this frowning is not good for me! You're giving me WRINKLES!" Elphaba unfortunately couldn't stop the laughter at that statement. It was truly humorous to imagine Galinda of all people with wrinkles.

"Try some wrinkle cream. They sell it everywhere," Elphaba jeered with a wide grin.

"Hmph," Galinda huffed, giving Elphaba an offended look.

"Get over here and sprinkle some garlic and salt on this," Elphaba told her, still smiling from the wild enjoyment she got from teasing the other girl.

Galinda strode over and, without a word, began to sprinkle salt and garlic on the side of the deer meat. Elphaba watched quietly, waiting until it was covered well enough to do the other side that was bare of any spices.

"Alright, that's good. Now turn it over and sprinkle the other side," Elphaba instructed, pointing at the piece of venison.

The blonde stared at her as if she had sprouted two more heads, completely dumbfounded.

"Well?"

"Well, I'm not touching _that_ ," Galinda waved her hands at the meat, disgusted.

"Fine. I'll do it," Elphaba rolled her eyes, grasping one end and easily overturning it. She absently wondered how many times she'd roll her eyes at the blonde in her lifetime.

Galinda went about her seasoning way until it was completely covered. Elphaba nodded in approval.

"Good job. Now find a pot while I get the stove running."

"I'll get the stove running. You find the pot."

"No, I think you'd end up burning this entire house to ashes if I let you loose with the stove," Elphaba honestly replied, firing the stove and sitting the skillet on an eye.

She turned to look at Galinda, crossing her arms over her chest. Galinda pulled a large pot from the cabinet, grumbling under her breath in what Elphaba presumed was some sort of insult toward her.

The blonde sat it down on the counter. Elphaba strode over to the other girl and, with the hand that was still a little gooey from the meat, wiped the slime on her nose.

Galinda immediately recoiled with a cry of indignation.

Elphaba simply opened the bag of beans and poured them into the pot Galinda had found a moment ago. She then put the beans on an eye of the stove, and with a calm expression stepped back to lean against the counter as she watched the two dishes cook.

"You know, I think that you are completely and utterly disgusticifying," Galinda told her as she wiped away the goop on her nose with her pajama sleeve, having nothing else to wipe it with since her handkerchief was soiled from her previous sneezes.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you, too," Elphaba sarcastically replied, but mischievously grinned in a manner that let the blonde know that all was well.

Galinda, no matter how much the taller girl could see that she was fighting it, couldn't help but smile a little.

After a few silent moments of watching the food cook, Galinda finally decided to say something.

"So, what do you think?" Galinda questioned, looking over at the green girl with an adorably hopeful twinkle in her eyes.

Elphaba cocked her head to the side a bit in confusion.

"Of what?" Elphaba shifted her gaze to the blonde.

"The house, Elphie!" Galinda clarified as if it were absolutely obvious what she was talking about. Elphaba nodded her head in understanding, looking around her in contemplation.

"Well… I suppose it's pleasant. It's nice to see some traditional things here. But, with that being said, someone overdid it a bit with the entire rustic look," Elphaba explained, rubbing her arm absently as she stared at the steam coming off of the pot of beans.

"Tell me about it. Wait until you get to bathe outside. It's freezing!" Elphaba laughed with the blonde, eyeing her with an affectionate expression.

It was this Galinda that Elphaba loved the most. The one that could ignore the calls of society and simply be herself without fear of anyone judging her.

Not that the Galinda of right now was completely different from the usual. The only difference was perhaps the looseness of her tongue and the sudden thoughtfulness.

Elphaba dearly wished that she could be like this all the time and that she could forget being popular. To Elphaba, it was simply a waste of time. Why spend valuable time styling one's hair perfectly or going to countless parties when one could be studying or doing extra credit assignments to boost a grade average?

"Hey, Elphie? Is the pot supposed to be boiling over like that?" Galinda asked nervously, and Elphaba immediately snapped out of her reverie. Elphaba rushed over and grabbed the pot, sitting it onto a cooler part of the stove.

She then turned to the blonde girl and after a moment of silence, cracked a small grin and chuckled breathlessly.

"That could've been _very_ bad."


	5. Chapter 5

When Galinda's eyes opened and she came into the conscious world, she had only one thought.

She had to pee. Badly.

The blonde grabbed the top of her quilts clumsily and threw them off of her. She immediately squeaked at the freezing cold temperature of the air surrounding her.

She quickly yanked the covers so that they shielded her legs from the cold air, and she looked at the fireplace. Galinda quickly noticed that the fire in their room had dwindled to mere coals and that it was certainly the best idea to remain under the already warmed sheets.

But she had to pee.

She bit her bottom lip and furrowed her brow in worry as she tried to formulate some semblance of a plan to make it downstairs and out the door to the outhouse.

Galinda glanced down at the floor beside her bed and spotted the salvation for her feet- her adorable pink fluffy bunny slippers. She knew that if she could get those on, then she could assuredly make it to the closet where she had hung her robe.

After a deep breath, she flung the blankets off of her and hurriedly jammed her feet into the slippers. Galinda shot off the bed, making a bee-line toward her last hope for warmth.

She slammed the door open and ripped her robe off of its hanger, knocking down a few other outfits in the process. As much as it pained her to see her perfectly color-coded wardrobe in a bit of a mess, she reminded herself that she could definitely fix the small amount of damage done in the morning.

Galinda stuck her arms in the sleeves and tied the robe snugly around her middle, hugging herself in an attempt to maintain some heat.

"Cold, cold, cold!" Galinda furiously whispered, shaking as she quietly opened the door and shuffled out and down the hall to the stairs. She went down them with the greatest swiftness she could manage considering her desperate need to use the bathroom and the slipperiness of her fluffy shoes on the slick, polished wood.

Once she got to the bottom of the staircase, she rushed to the door and quickly realized that she wouldn't be able to see where she was going since it was pitch black outside.

So, to her chagrin, she had to head back up the stairs and take the lamp that was sitting on the nightstand that separated Elphaba's and her respective beds.

She trudged into the room, sitting on her bed and reaching for a match in the drawer that was in the little table. Fortunately, Galinda was able to find one without any trouble, unlike how the rest of her trip was currently going. Galinda struck it against the wood of the nightstand and it ignited quickly. She then carefully stuck it into the lantern, smiling with satisfaction as it illuminated the room.

Before long, she was on the beaten path to the outhouse at the side of the cabin. It was a narrow, winding trail, but it was surprisingly short and she swiftly found herself at the door.

Galinda sighed in relief and opened the door quickly. She practically lunged through the doorway but quickly stopped in the wake of a certain eight-eyed, eight-legged creature roughly the size of a tarantula resting on top of the commode.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Galinda stumbled back into the door and nearly dropped her lamp in the process. Picking up the bottom of her robe, she skittered back to the house.

In fear of the spider that was surely right behind her, she slammed the door shut, forgoing all semblance of quiet. Of course, at that moment, consideration for her roommate's sleep was nearly completely evaporated. If Elphaba would come down the stairs in her angered, drowsy stupor, Galinda would be eternally grateful, even if the green girl would be absolutely furious. Once she was sure the door was shut tight, she zipped through the room and turned the corner of the stairs sharply, bumping into the railing.

Galinda moved up the steps with a speed that could rival a bullet.

She barged into their room and she approached the edge of Elphaba's bed, leaning over to wake the girl.

"Elphie! Elphie!" Galinda whispered as loud as she could, shaking the emerald-skinned girl's shoulder in pure full-bladdered desperation.

"Whaaa? Glin?" Elphaba slurred, slowly awakening and rising in her bed with the hair that wasn't securely tied in a braid frazzled around her head. What she didn't happen to realize was that the air had turned chilly and completely opposite of the warm and toasty atmosphere of the fire before bed. However, she experienced a rather rude awakening once her blankets slid off of her body in a heap at her midsection.

"Sunny beaches and blue skies, it's _freezing_!" Elphaba cried out, fully awake as she pulled the covers up to her shoulders. At that moment, Elphaba seemed to finally take notice of the blonde's presence. She jumped a bit, staring at Galinda with an expression somewhere between chilly hysteria and deep concern. It would've been humorous if Galinda wouldn't have had to pee so badly.

"Have you lost your mind?! Galinda, get in your bed!" Elphaba demanded, her eyes wide and her jaw muscles tensed in a way that accentuated her high cheekbones.

Galinda crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at the girl in the bed and praying that her bladder wouldn't burst.

"As much as I would like to, I am afraid I can't. I've got to use the restroom and I need your help. Desperately," the blonde told her, her eyes practically floating in her head.

"What?" Elphaba questioned, the disgust and trepidation in her voice evident.

"There's a spider somewhere between here and the outdoor latrine, and I can't go back unless I know it won't sneak up and bite me." Elphaba rolled her eyes, seemingly exceedingly irritated as she sat and contemplated what Galinda assumed to be whether or not she was going to get up.

"If you don't mind, I'm about to pop, so please make your decision soon unless you want it made for you," she looked down at the floor, feeling the red-hot glare that was shot at her.

With one graceful motion, Elphaba threw the covers off of her and stood up quickly. Not stopping to consider how seriously cold she must have been with only the thin gown she was wearing, she rushed out the door and down the stairs to the living room.

Galinda scurried as fast as she could behind her and by the time they finally reached the outhouse, she was in a very anxious sort of way.

Galinda watched, fidgeting, as Elphaba opened the outhouse door and looked down at the latrine in all of its unappealing glory.

"You didn't seriously wake me up and force me down here for this," Elphaba dangerously spoke, cutting her eyes over at the blonde. "It's the size of a pebble," the green girl told her, turning to her shorter roommate with a scowl.

Galinda just shrugged, flashing a guilty grin.


End file.
